The Mines of Ruwilen
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: Sequel to The Sleeping Survivors and 6th in a series. With their new companion Norine, the Doctor and Kafyip land on Ruwilen and finds the locals are ruled by the Dictator Nucol who forces them to mine valuable minerals. However even more the people fear the Gipveri, monsters in the tunnels. But how is Nucol really getting his power?


The wheezing, groaning sound began as the TARDIS landed. The doors opened and a young woman walked out. "Not what I'd expected for my first new planet" she said. Inside the Doctor checked the console. "Not certain of the time, but somewhere in the late 39th Century." He jumped out. "Bit rocky" he said. "Looks like a quarry." He looked up. "With a roof." "So a tunnel?" said Norine. "Yes" said the Doctor whirling round. "A tunnel. Well let's explore." He ran off in one direction. Kafyip followed while Norine continued to look around the tunnel. It was very low, the roof only just allowing the TARDIS to stand. And the part the Doctor was going through was so low Kafyip had to stoop. She smiled. It may not be the sights of the Universe she had thought but it should be interesting. She ran after the Doctor and Kafyip.

The Doctor was running along when a scrabbling sound was heard behind him. "Nice trick Kafyip" he laughed. "That wasn't me" said Kafyip. He looked around worried. A figure moved round the corner. "ARRRGGGHHH" cried Kafyip before realising it was Norine. "You're quite jumpy" said the Doctor. Kafyip didn't look happy. "Are you sure we should stay here Doctor? There doesn't seem much interesting." "There should be" said the Doctor. "Look at those red rocks. They might be rare." "Kafyip is right. This place is boring" said Norine. The scrabbling sound was heard again. Kafyip shuddered. Norine looked back. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't take on" said Norine. She picked up a stone and took a step back. "Who's there?" she said. "Don't frighten them!" said the Doctor. He walked past Norine. "Hello? We're not going to hurt you. We just want to look round this delightful place. With all its..." He looked around to find something interesting. "...All its rocks. I'm sure there's no need to fight." The scrabbling sound was getting closer. They could hear many legs moving, hear a grunting sound. Kafyip began to run along, the Doctor edged back. Norine looked round the corner and moved back so fast she stumbled over her feet. She turned and ran. "What's the matter?" asked the Doctor running up to her. "Those things!" she cried. "They're coming straight for us!"

The scrabbling was right round the corner. The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it round the corner. There were roars, and the movement stopped. "Time for a quick getaway" said the Doctor. He and Norine turned and began to run, the Doctor occasionally sending out sonic bursts to slow down the creatures. They found an opening in the wall which Kafyip was clambering through. They followed him and fell into a larger turned the corner and saw an area where several people were mining.

The people were only about one and a half metres tall. They had a reddish skin and six long fingers on each hand. However they hadn't seen the TARDIS crew. 3 other such beings entered the area, carrying weapons which seemed to be vicious looking bayonets. "Continue mining" said one of them. "We will soon have to fulfil the annual quota." "We work nearly all our waking time" said one. "Why can't we have more time to rest? Surely then we would be…" He gave a cry of pain as one of the armed men clubbed him over the head with the weapon, knocking him to the floor. He struck him again on his back, and again. "We have to do something" said Norine. "No" said Kafyip. "We should wait until those guards go." "Unless they hit him again" said the Doctor. The worker was near unconsciousness. The guard stood over him. "If you continue like this you will be left to the Gipveri" he said threateningly. "Now back to work." "Don't try opposing them Lemkon" said another worker. The Guard gave him a kick, and the worker staggered up. He miserably went back to work as the Guards walked away.

When they were out of sight the Doctor stepped out. "Hi everybody, I'm the Doctor!" he said. One of them walked forward, holding his spade up defensively. "Are you one of the contacts?" he said. Norine stepped out, causing the worker to drop his spade in shock. "Are there any others?" he said. "Yes" said Kafyip, moving out, causing the Worker to start back again. "May I ask where we are?" said the Doctor. "The Mines of Ruwilen" said the worker. "Shouldn't you contacts know?"

Suddenly they heard voices coming through the tunnel. "The Guards!" said Kafyip. He looked back at the tunnel. "We don't walk away" said the Doctor. "Or run." The Guards moved back in. They saw the TARDIS crew and pulled out their guns. "Who are you?" said one of them. "The contacts" said Kafyip quickly. "Here to…" "…do our contact stuff" said the Doctor. "As shown on this paper!" He whipped out the psychic power. "That is odd" said the closest Guard. "They've never used paper before." "And if they had arrived early do you not think we would be informed?" said another. "Let's take them to the cells. We'll soon know who they are" said the final guard.

The Doctor looked worried. He began whispering to Norine and Kafyip. "When I say run…" But Norine already had her own plan. "Look!" she cried, pointing behind the Guards. Kafyip helped the effect by stumbling back as she said this. All the Guards looked around, whereupon Norine ran right at them, knocking them all over. They were smaller than her, the world's gravity was weaker, and she knew some judo. The first guard was knocked right over. She wrenched the gun from his hands and knocked out the other one. She ducked under an attempted stab from the third one and flipped him. He crashed to the ground and lay still. "Come on Ruwilens. Fight!" said the Doctor. "There will soon be more" said Lemkon. "I have suffered enough today. And what do we do next?" The first Guard that had been downed, regaining consciousness without them noticing, suddenly pressed a button on his wrist. Kafyip saw this. "He has alerted other guards!" he cried. "Well, that is a problem. There's got to be a way out of here" said the Doctor. "Excuse me Mr Guard. Which way out avoiding those guards?" "I'm not telling you…" "That way" said Kafyip, running that way. "Thanks you!" called the Doctor running after him, with Norine following close behind.

They came out into a huge cave with holes at the top. They could see various cave entrances along the wall, and next to it a village. "Quite a sight" said the Doctor. He scanned the red walls. "This is incredible!" he said. "What?" said Norine. "These people are so lucky" said the Doctor. "What?" said Norine, slightly louder. "Very… Oh. You want to know why. Well this area shows traces of very valuable minerals. No wonder there is so much mining! This planet could be really important. Especially in this era with the power problems across the Galaxies. I remember an occasion like this on Peladon…" "You're rambling" said Norine. "Where will we go now." "Ah, yes. Well…" the Doctor spun round. "…That tunnel." They ran through it and saw at the end 5 guards running towards them. "The other way" said the Doctor, running back. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it at them. "Stay back!" he said threateningly. "This is a super-blaster sonic screwdriver!" The Guards weren't really sure what to do, not wanting to run back, but not wanting to move closer. The Doctor pressed the button, the sonic waves flooded out, and the Guards moved back. "Should slow them for a minute" said the Doctor. They ran towards the village, hearing yells behind them as the Guards decided to leave the tunnel and saw them leaving. They were just passing the largest house by far when the door opened and they heard someone say urgently "Inside here quick!" They went in.

The Ruwilen closed the door behind them. "Don't go outside" he said. The Doctor looked round. "Nice walls" he said. "Thank you" said Kafyip. "May we know your name?" "Bulik. 17th Ealdorman of Sector 5 of Ruwilen" said Bulik. "But even that wouldn't protect me from being thrown to the Gipveri if they found out I was hiding you." "I sense a lot of fear from the Gipveri" said Kafyip. "Don't need to be a mind reader for that!" said Norine. Kafyip gave a slight glare at her. "What are these Gipveri?" he said. "They sound pretty scary" said the Doctor. "Had to really run from them back there." "The Gipveri live in the tunnels" said Bulik. "They have plagued us from the start of our civilisation. But we drove them back. But some years ago they began attacking again, now bigger, faster, more ferocious. Then there were the problems we have been beset with for generations. The expanding star means we are short of food and many of us have to live underground. However Nucol found some way of keeping the Gipveri back, and for this was elected a place on the Council." He sighed sadly. "He built up a private army to keep the Gipveri under control. Then one day he performed a coup against the Council, swiftly and silently. Now he is President for Life of Ruwilen. None dare to go against him. But if it wasn't for fear of the Gipveri we would have rebelled by now."

"These Gipveri" said the Doctor. "How are they controlled?" "We aren't exactly sure" said Bulik. "Some say sound-waves, others say chemicals. Nucol keeps it vague. The sound transmitters could just be there so he can tell people what to do." "Also how can there be Ealdormen here?" asked the Doctor. "It was an old position" said Bulik. "After the final King abdicated during the time of the 12th Ealdorman, we just didn't get rid of the position. But I am the last of the old Ealdormen left. Most were thrown out in the coup. If any oppose Nucol they "retire" and are replaced by an Officer in his army." "So you collaborate with them?" said the Doctor unsympathetically. "You're willing to let your people be tyrannized." Bulik glared at the Doctor. "Say that to the man who just saved you! I try to help people. If I opposed him I wouldn't be able to help people. They'd get someone worse!" "What you say makes sense" said Kafyip. The Doctor frowned at Kafyip. "Who are the contacts?" asked Norine. "They have a trade deal with Nucol. He gives them minerals for food, which keeps our economy running, and weapons. They are due to arrive today. They include a human." "That old thing certainly took me where I needed to be" grinned the Doctor. "I'm off to have a word with them! Directions to this base?" Bulik didn't look happy but gave directions, "move down the tunnel at the end. Go right, and then go left." "Right" said the Doctor. "Then left" said Norine. They laughed.

They crept through the tunnels towards the Capitol. They came out into a large cave. There was a large platform surrounded by guards and above that a huge hole, reaching up 50 metres. They could see some buildings and several flights of stairs leading up. The 3 crept behind a house. "They must be landing there" said the Doctor, pointing at the platform. "So what now?" said Norine. The Doctor whirled around. "Simple. We listen. If we want to overthrow Nucol we need to know how things work." "There is a problem with that" said Kafyip. "There are guards around the platform. I won't be close enough to hear thoughts. I don't think…" "Don't be a wimp" said the Doctor. "Just stay here and I'll sort this out." He moved from behind the rock back through the tunnels and a few minutes later walked out towards the platform, causing the Guards to point their guns at him. "It's only me!" said the Doctor. He strolled over to the platform. "How have you arrived here?" said one of the Guards. "By walking" said the Doctor. "Didn't you see me come out of there?" The Guards glared suspiciously at him. "Anyway I was sent on ahead to tell you we'll soon be here" said the Doctor. "Bye." He began walking off. "Hey, come back here!" said a Guard. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "I'll use this deadly weapon against you if you come any closer!" "How do we know you are telling the truth?" said another guard. "How about one of you escorts me?" said the Doctor. "I have credentials with an important Officer who is just through… there!" He pointed through the tunnel he had come in.

The Guard followed the Doctor through the tunnel. They were coming up to a corner when the Doctor suddenly ran behind it. "Hey!" cried the Guard, running after him. But the Doctor was much faster. The Guard continued to run through the tunnels, not wanting to report he made a mistake. Unseen by him, the Doctor slipped from a niche in the wall he had found earlier. He crept back to Kafyip and Norine and took out earphones. "I dropped a transmitter right by the platform" he grinned. "You're like Q, all these gadgets" said Norine. "Thanks, but time to listen" said the Doctor, handing her earphones. "Kafyip old chum, just read my mind when they do come." They began waiting for the ship. After half an hour the Doctor was playing charades with his hands for Norine when Kafyip tapped him on the shoulder and pointed from behind the rock. The Doctor turned around and saw the door to the Palace had opened and Nucol was leaving.

Over the desolate plains of Ruwilen, burnt by its expanding star to the point where the people lived underground, a ship flew. It came to a huge hole, through which a building could fit, and descended through it. From within the Descent to Nibelheim played. The ship moved down hundreds of metres, finally coming to rest on a prepared platform. The door opened and the music stopped. From the ship came a man in black. He had a pale face, red hair and a sword in a scabbard. On his hands were black leather gloves and a ring with SPQR inscribed on it. Behind him came two large humanoids, with faces that had a network of veins across them. They each held blasters. Nucol moved up to them, followed by four guards. "Callidus Dominus" he said with mock politeness to the pale man. "Ave" said Callidus Dominus politely. "We are here for the tribute." Nucol looked worried but tried to hide it with a firm face. "Dominus, we have been unable to fulfil the quota for this year." Dominus" face remained stoically blank. "By how much?" he said. "You wanted 800 M. We were only able to get 766 M" said the worried Dictator.

A flicker of annoyance passed across Dominus" face. "That is odd. Calculations show that you had enough for this year. You have been able to pay the previous 4 years." "The people are becoming lazy. I have tried to encourage them by force, but there have been attempts at rebellion in 3 towns." Dominus sighed. "Perhaps you have been using the wrong method. Do you remember the advice I gave you?" "Be firm when you have to" said Nucol. "I have obeyed your orders." "You are being too brutal" said Dominus. "I said firm but fair. You are a dictator. You are not putting enough benevolence into your benevolent dictatorship."

Nucol glared at him. "Don't insult me here!" he said. "This is my territory!" "What will you do otherwise?" said Dominus coldly. "From the sound of it many of the 11 million inhabitants would not mind a change in leadership." "The army are loyal to me" said Nucol. Dominus gave a slight smile and a touch of laughter escaped him. "It is my experience that the loyalty of soldiers is to money" he said. "And they are being paid by the Chief. How would he react if I told him? What would these soldiers here do if I told them I could make sure they got a bonus?" Nucol looked at the soldiers, who seemed to be taking interest. "We gave you rule" said Dominus extending his hand. "We can take it away." He withdrew his hand quickly. "Remember it is due to us you can control the Gipveri. Then there is the fact that without us I doubt your people could feed themselves." "For a wide-scale rebellion control of the Ministry of Information is needed" said Nucol. "Which is guarded by the army" said Dominus. "How many people are truly loyal to you? Would you like us to test this or will you give over the minerals?" Nucol gulped, but tried to steer the conversation away. "So about the minerals for weapons…" "Give over what you can" said Dominus. "We will give over a proportionate amount of food and weapons." He smiled. "We don't want this world's Government to change that much. We're making a profit many times what we pay for the minerals. It was only recently the value of these minerals was known, and we have control of the best source this half of the Galaxy. I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

The Doctor and Norine listened. "What a…!" began Norine. Kafyip gave a slight shudder before she finished and coughed loudly. They ducked down as a guard looked towards them. He decided it wasn't anything worth approaching over. "Who are those big guys with the cracked faces?" said Norine. "Malphans" said the Doctor. "They are from another Galaxy. In this era Malpha is one of the main powers there. I've encountered them before on Kembel." A look of sadness crossed his face as he remembered what would happen on that world. "But in this era they are involved with space banditry and other villainous activities. If they are involved with him it is not at all good." "So they are controlling the Gipveri?" said Norine. "I heard that well enough" said the Doctor. "We'll find out how they are doing this!"

The Malphans and Dominus had gone into the palace for further negotiations over the minerals, followed by the guards. The Doctor ran past the landing pad and got to a side door of the palace. Quick use of the sonic screwdriver got them inside. The Doctor walked on. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Kafyip. "Of course it is" said the Doctor. He opened a door and encountered two guards. Kafyip groaned. "Don't worry, I can handle this" said the Doctor. "Take me to your leader!"

President Nucol and Dominus were talking over the quota management. Dominus had insisted that the army chief be on hand so he could speak for army affairs. "I say that the quota should be lowered" said Nucol. "We can't keep giving this amount!" "In that case you won't get as many weapons" said Dominus. A Guard ran in. "Three aliens were captured outside." "Bring them in" said Nucol. The Doctor, Kafyip and Norine were marched in. Dominus looked over them. "Species?" he said. "She's human, he's Swukain, and I'm Kastorbonkers" said the Doctor. "Kasterborous?" said Dominus. "You don't by any chance have two hearts?" The Doctor stepped forward in a menacing manner. "I think you know who I am" he said. Dominus looked back at him. "I have heard quite a bit about you. But there are so many imitators it is hard to know which of you is real. Though I have heard you can change your face." The Doctor looked at Dominus threateningly. "If you know who I am you must know what I can do..." "I certainly do" said Dominus. "You are like a God, woven throughout history. The Cybermen, the Sontarans, that incident in 2540 before the Dalek Wars, and of course the Daleks. I think you ended that war. Though it is surprising how inconsistent the information on you is. I must say how delighted I am to meet you." He held his hand out. "Old-fashioned but you favour Earth." The Doctor didn't shake his hand. "You should run" he said. "Run far away from here and never come back. You shouldn't oppress this people. I've scared away forces capable of conquering planets."

Dominus smiled. "I have had many years of experience facing those who don't agree with me. My organisation was even able to fight of a Sontaran Invasion in the Sagittarius Constellation." "Have they ever met me before?" said the Doctor. "We did have an operation through Ursa Minor foiled by a long-haired Doctor with a frock coat and a rude girl called Lucy." The Doctor smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. "I remember something like that." "Anyway" said Dominus "as delightful as it is to meet you this operation must not be stopped. Take them to the cells" he said to several guards. "Wait!" said the Doctor. "How are you connected to the Gipveri?" Dominus looked at the Doctor and gave a contained laugh. "Why should I tell you something as important as that? But I will tell you they are more intelligent than you'd think." "How do you control…" "Not telling" said Dominus. "Don't you guards have somewhere to take them?" The Guards pointed their guns at the TARDIS crew. "I think Norine's about to attack" whispered Kafyip as they were marched out of the room. "Don't try anything" said the Doctor. "I've got out of much worse situations then this."

They were marched down a flight of stairs and pushed through a door. "The Chief has personally ordered you be placed here" said a guard. "No need to be so rough!" said the Doctor. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer if…" The door was slammed in their face. "What rude people!" said Norine. Kafyip looked very worried. He looked around the area they had been pushed into. "That's odd, it seems to be a tunnel" he said. "An opportunity to explore!" said the Doctor. "I might not call my lawyer." He ran down the tunnel while Kafyip struck the door in dismay. "Can"t you use the sonic screwdriver?" said Norine. "I can sense this door is guarded" said Kafyip. "We can take them down" Norine replied. "Yes but we wouldn't get a chance to explore!" said the Doctor, grinning as he ran back up to them. "We don't know what will be here." "That is why I don't like this" said Kafyip. But they walked down the tunnel. The Doctor looked up and back. Kafyip followed his gaze. "What are those wires coming from the door?" he said. "Let's find out, shall we?" said the Doctor, running down the tunnel. However within half a minute they had come to a wall of earth. The wires seemed to lead through it. The Doctor examined the wall. "Crumbly" he said. "Looks like it was recently filled in."

He suddenly stood straight up. "What's that?" he said. "What's what?" said Norine. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. "There's some sort of sound wave" he said. "Too ordered to be random." Kafyip looked worried. "I remember that when you asked Dominus how the Gipveri were controlled he thought something about sound waves. But I wasn't close enough to be sure about…" Kafyip suddenly started back in terror. The Doctor turned and saw something was digging through the wall. "RUN!" cried Kafyip running back. The Doctor called after him. "Look, it might be harmless." A claw shot out from the wall. "But it won't hurt to run!" said the Doctor, running back down the tunnel with Norine close behind.

They found Kafyip hammering at the door. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver again. "The sound waves are coming from the door" he said. He began to experiment with the sonic screwdriver. "If I can just…" "Doctor…" said Norine. The Doctor looked up and realised something. "I know the sound waves have stopped, but I can still match the signal." "It's not that" said Kafyip. "It's that!" The Doctor turned to see Norine picking up a stone and something advancing from the end of the tunnel.

It would be about 1.2 metres tall if it stood up fully, but it was bent over. The creature had a reddish skin like the rock and was covered in dust. Supporting it were four legs, each with three shovel-like fingers. The creature was blind, though had a snout-like face with an open mouth containing a double row of razor-sharp teeth inside. It crawled towards them with surprising speed and agility. "This must be the Gipveri" said the Doctor. The creature, alerted by the voice, moved towards the Doctor, who whipped out his sonic screwdriver. The creature moved back grunting and seeming pained. The Doctor moved forward, holding it back. "There are more!" said Kafyip. 2 more crawled through the tunnel and they could hear scraping as more dug their way in. One of the creatures took a swipe at Norine, who jumped away. But she cried out in pain as her leg was grazed. The creature shot towards her with its mouth open but a quick burst of sonic held it back. "Not to worry" said the Doctor. "We will soon be outnumbered by monsters with monsters that can rip us apart and you're telling us not to worry?" said Norine. "Yes" said the Doctor. "Because I've opened the door!" He kicked it open and sprinted out. Kafyip was next, though he helped Norine. 2 of the Gipveri ran towards the door but the Doctor slammed it and pulled the bolt across. They heard snarling and scratching outside but the door held.

Kafyip looked at a device next to the door. "I'm guessing this was transmitting the sound waves" he said. "Which came out through the wires in the tunnel" said the Doctor. "So the rumour of the Gipveri being controlled by sound waves was right." "Where are the guards?" asked Norine. "I'm guessing they left when the Gipveri came" Kafyip replied. "How rude of them. Didn't ask us if we wanted anything" said the Doctor grumpily. "The main thing is we are out. Now what is to be done?" said Kafyip. The Doctor thought for a moment. "If the Gipveri are being controlled by sound waves there should be some centre to it." He suddenly had a thought. "The Ministry of Information! They transmit stuff all over this civilisation. I bet that is where they transmit stuff to the Gipveri." "I think I can sort things out" he said. "But it requires some help." They listened to his plan. "So much can go wrong" said Kafyip. "It often does but the intended result still happens" said the Doctor.

They walked outside and the Doctor spun around with his sonic screwdriver. "How often do you not spin around while using it?" asked Kafyip. "I like spinning!" said the Doctor. "It's exercise!" He pointed at a building with a satellite dish on top. "There is the main sound transmitter. I suppose the dish was a give-away but I like to make sure." "Why is the dish a give-away?" said Kafyip. "It's something your civilisation doesn't have" said the Doctor. "Time to go there." He walked up to the door where 2 Guards were standing. "You can't go in…" said one, pointing his gun with them. "Excuse me? I came with Dominus. If you want to take this up with Nucol…" he pulled out his physic paper, "this should explain it!" "I haven't seen this before…" "Is there any way we can get past you?" said Kafyip. The Guard thought for a moment. "There was a password." "Well do you know the password then?" said the Doctor. "Of course I do" said the Guard. "By Nucol, by Caesar, for Peace" said Kafyip. "Yes. Dominus suggested it" said the other Guard. He stepped aside. The Doctor opened the door with his sonic screwdriver and walked inside. "Thank the powers that Guard didn't recognise us from earlier" said Kafyip.

he Doctor looked around the place delightedly. It was a place of control panels, satellites, and screens showing the mines. "Just like 1984" said Norine. "Look at all these buttons!" said the Doctor happily. He bounced over to a control panel and picked up a mike. "HELLO EVERYBODY!" he said. "What do you want?" said a voice, making them jump. It was another Ruwilen. "Hello" said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor…" "We're with the traders" said Kafyip quickly. "Are there any others here?" "No. Just me the operator" said the Operator. "Nucol will give his announcement on the trade deal later." "Excellent" said the Doctor, clapping his hands together. "Good I kept this around." He took out the transmitter, switched it on, walked to the other side of the room, and spoke into the transmitter. "Hello? Nucol?"

Nucol had just finished the negotiations with Dominus, who would soon be leaving. He had got the whole store of food but not the whole stock of weapons. Dominus had told him to take the food, saying hungry people weren't happy people and starvation would cause rebellion. Suddenly he heard a voice in the room. "Hello? Nucol?" He looked around and saw under the table was the transmitter. "Who is this?" he yelled into it. "It's only me. The Doctor" said the Doctor. Nucol was furious. "How did you escape?" "Never mind that!" said the Doctor. "I'm in the Propaganda place and just learning to play with all these buttons!" "I"ll soon be there!" snarled Nucol. "With enough guards to kill you all on the spot!" "I look forward to seeing you" said the Doctor. There was a crunch on the other end. "He just smashed my transmitter!" said the Doctor unhappily. "He"ll be here soon!" said Kafyip. "Right. We just need to set things up" said the Doctor.

About 5 minutes later the door burst open and in marched Nucol with 12 guards. "Where are you Doctor?" he said. "Here!" said the Doctor, rising from behind the transmitting board. "Just looking at how you send signals. Just wanted to talk to you about the Gipveri!" "I could shoot you now Doctor" said Nucol, taking out his gun. "Yes but you'd wreck the control panel" said the Doctor. "Then how would you give the signals to the Gipveri?" "Operator!" called Nucol. The operator ran forward. "Yes President?" he said nervously. "Why did you let these people in?" said Nucol pointing the gun at him. "I didn't know… they got past the Guards so I thought… OOOOH" he cried as the gun struck his head. He clutched it. "Feel lucky it was only one hit" said Nucol. "Leave now." The operator ran out. "So Doctor you want me to tell you about the Gipveri?" said Nucol. "Yes" said the Doctor. "Or…" He pointed. Norine had opened a satellite and was about to smash it. "Don't!" said Nucol. "That will drive the… me wild!" He turned and whispered to a Guard, who moved off to do something. "So, the Gipveri?" he said. "Well…" he glanced sideways, then back. "They have been on the world since our beginnings. But we have always been able to contain them." He glanced sideways again and smiled. "But the organisation of Dominus was able to control them."

"What exactly do you mean President Nucol?" said the Doctor. "They found this world had minerals that could prove very valuable for new energy methods" said Nucol. "They wanted to gain control before the Federation found out. So they took Gipveri from this world. Through selective breeding and genetic engineering they created a larger and more intelligent breed. These were sent back and soon wiped out the other Gipveri in this area." "And I'm guessing they are controlled from here?" said the Doctor. "By your big old sound wave machines." "They are all over the state" said Nucol. "With cameras. We can give attack signals to the Gipveri quickly, directing them against areas we think are proving dangerous. Though the sound wave transmitters also prove useful in sending message for the people." "Why are you working for Dominus?" said the Doctor. Nucol sneered. "They need me." "Not the way I heard it…" "QUIET!" yelled Nucol. "You're not being very quiet yourself!" said the Doctor. "I will deal with you later!" snarled Nucol. "But all you need to know about Dominus is that he is part of a powerful organisation, which operates all over the Galaxy. They found me, a low-level official, and gave me the means to rule the world."

"He seemed ready to replace you" said the Doctor. "So he thinks. One day we will be strong enough to fight his forces off" said Nucol. "And as for that Army Chief he needs to be replaced soon." He waved his hand at the soldiers with him. "I have promised them all money and promotions. They won't report on me." "But the whole world knows. Well, those listening" said the Doctor. Nucol sniggered. "You think I was fool enough to fall for that trick? Giving out such details when there was a risk those stupid slaves of mine could hear? I sent that Guard to turn of the power to the transmitters. None of the Ruwilens outside here will hear you die!"

"Yes, because I don't plan on dying here!" said the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "I knew you'd try something like this. I turned the stuff back on as soon as it had been turned off! Having a sonic screwdriver is pretty useful." "WHAT!?" cried Nucol. The Doctor grabbed the mike. "Hello people of Ruwilen. Don't let this man enslave you! Dictators free themselves but they enslave the people! Unite! Throw him of! You've heard what he said. FIGHT!" He put the mike down. "Don't worry not everybody heard" he said. "I didn't turn it on to this cave so you wouldn't hear your own voice, much as you like it." Nucol looked worried. He looked at the screens in panic and saw the people attacking his guards, grabbing weapons, running in a mad mob at the central cave. Many guards were giving up their weapons and joining the revolt. The Doctor turned on the sound for the screens and the people were heard crying to "Death to Nucol!" "And don't try escaping down the tunnels in your palace!" said the Doctor. "I transmitted an attack signal for the Gipveri in there! Looks like you'll have to resign."

Dominus heard the transmitting. He and the Malphans looked at each other, and ran with great speed to their ship. Several Officials and Guards of Nucol tried to move through the escape tunnels. But the Gipveri got to them soon enough. There were horrific cries as the blood was sucked from their bodies. The world didn't have a lot of water and the Gipveri had evolved to be good at taking a lot of liquid from any source. The bodies of those caught by them were shrivelled up like dead leaves.

"You've destroyed my regime but you won't live to tell the tale!" cried Nucol firing at the Doctor and backing towards the door. "Men! Shoot him!" The soldiers raised their weapons. "You men don't need to listen to him!" said the Doctor. "If you help the rebels I'm sure they'll be reasonable!" Nucol, now at the open door, looked round in horror as the soldiers lowered their weapons. He slammed it shut and ran. "Let's get him!" said Norine starting forward. "Wait! The soldiers outside won't have heard" said Kafyip. "They'll soon hear" said the Doctor. He jumped down. "Let's catch a dictator!"

Nucol ran through the cave towards the door leading to the palace. He was ruined he knew. But on the advice of Dominus he had prepared an escape route. He heard cries behind him coming through the tunnels. "There he is!" cried a voice. The soldiers glanced at him. "What should we do?" "Kill them all!" cried Nucol, exiting through a door. The Doctor ran out followed by the soldiers from inside the radio building. "Don't fire!" he said. "He's lost. You'd just be causing trouble for yourself." The soldiers could see the logic in not firing on such a mass of people. They turned towards the palace door.

Meanwhile Dominus ran towards his ship with the Malphans. A guard blocked his way. "You can't go without the orders of Nucol." "By Augustus Caesar! Haven't you been listening?" cried Dominus. The soldier heard what the people were shouting. He saw which way things were going. "You can't go without the consent of the people!" Dominus groaned. "They are coming for you!" he said. The Guard glanced sideways. In that moment Dominus drew his sword, turned it on, and stabbed the Guard. There was a flash of electricity and the guard screamed. Dominus withdrew his sword and ran in with the Malphans. "Start it up immediately!" he said. "I really was being too confident coming here!" The ship lifted and began to move away, as the masses surged towards it. "Don't shoot!" said Dominus. "It is a waste of power."

Nucol ran towards a locked room and opened the door. Behind him he could hear the doors being battered down. He ran inside. Before him was a small starship, fully fuelled, and a small load of minerals, about 40 M. "That should be enough to help me get away" said Nucol. The Army Chief ran in. "President, they want us both! Help me escape!" he said. Nucol glared at him. "You should have been able to control your forces! Then there was your plan to overthrow me!" The Chief reached towards his pocket. "I never…" There was a bang and the Chief fell back screaming. "A quick death for your years of service!" said Nucol. He pressed a button on the wall and sprinted into the ship, hearing shouts down the corridor as he did so. He activated an automatic program and the ship rose through the opening roof. It turned and within a minute was in the upper atmosphere. Within another half-minute, he had left the atmosphere.

"Looks like the last we'll be seeing of him" said Kafyip. "We can still get him!" said Norine. "The TARDIS…" "Are you sure we should go after a dangerous criminal?" said Kafyip, sounding worried. "Of course. I've tackled shady Castellans with devious behaviour. I've overthrown dictators from Tobias Vaughn to Mavic Chen" said the Doctor. "Sorry. That was a younger me. Let's get to the TARDIS!"

Nucol had left the planet's atmosphere by now and was nearing the orbit of its smaller moon. He turned on the message screen. On it appeared Dominus, looking angry. "So, decided you would one day be strong enough to fight our forces off?" said Dominus. "Thought of yourself as the Great Dictator?" "It was a mistake, I wanted to show the Doctor that…" But the response was automated. "You may have things to offer us. We only got 14.2 M onto our ship. But the fact is you failed. You abused your position. I am not too sorry that the Doctor got rid of such a liability as you" said Dominus. He smiled. "You know things about us that I don't want public. But I will afford you a way out. It is in the refrigerated drawer in front of the pilot's seat." Nucol pulled it open and found a small bowl of a soup-like substance. "It will be over in 14 seconds" said Dominus. Nucol looked at the soup. He thought of all those against him. He knew how dangerous the organisation was. He put the bowl to his lips and took a great gulp…

The TARDIS flew through space at millions of kilometres a second. "Come on you old thing" said the Doctor. "You can catch up with any 39th Century ship from the 7 Galaxies." Kafyip held onto the rail, while Norine fell against the wall. "I'm still not used to this" said Kafyip. "Haha! We're within a light-minute of the ship!" said the Doctor. "Don't you think we should have taken more weapons?" said Kafyip. "Don't worry. I'm sure Norine can take care of him" said the Doctor. He danced round the console. "Nearly there! Just a few more seconds…" He pushed a lever. "If my calculations are correct we should materialise in his ship!" "And if they're not?" said Kafyip. "There is a large oxygen store in the TARDIS" said the Doctor uneasily.

The familiar groaning sound began in the starship as it flew on. The Doctor stepped out and saw Nucol slumped back in his seat with froth seeping from his grimacing mouth, and a bowl rolling on the floor. Norine leapt out ready for action. "Is it safe?" said Kafyip. "You can come out" said the Doctor. Kafyip stepped out slowly and looked at the body. "Dead?" he said. The Doctor checked for a pulse and found one. "Yes" he said grimly. He looked at the cup and picked it up. "I know this" he said. "Made from long-lasting berries. Apparently has an excellent taste. A few seconds of pleasure before it wrecks your brain." "So a suicide" said Norine. The Doctor looked out. "Yes. It seems they didn't want us knowing more about them. And failure is not treated well." He began to manipulate the panel. "I'm taking the ship back." "But what about this world?" said Kafyip. "They are still starving." "I have some friends in the Galactic Federation" said the Doctor. "I'm sure they can soon get membership." His brow furrowed. "And perhaps I can find out more about this Callidus Dominus."

Light-days away another ship flew along, moving slowly to avoid attention. Callidus Dominus thought about the Doctor. He had again succeeded. But at least I've learnt something he thought. I should not have supported such a corrupt arrogant leader who was so unpopular. Next time, I will make sure they have the support of the people. I have already done so in most cases, but now I know I can't afford to have leaders like Nucol again. He smiled as the ship moved on. The Doctor has actually done me a favour he thought. Soon my methods will hold a Galaxy.


End file.
